<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Me, I'd Tell You If I Could by romeowho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300663">Trust Me, I'd Tell You If I Could</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeowho/pseuds/romeowho'>romeowho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seblaine Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Lies, M/M, Political Advisor Sebastian, Power Couple, Quantico AU, Seblaine Week 2020, Spy Sebastian, Tech CEO Blaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeowho/pseuds/romeowho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knows that Sebastian's doing important work for his new job. He just doesn't understand why he can't know about it. </p><p>An AU based on an episode of Quantico where Sebastian is a political advisor running a team of spies for his mom, and Blaine is the CEO of a large tech organization. </p><p>Day 4 of Seblaine Week 2020: Power Couple</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seblaine Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Me, I'd Tell You If I Could</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is based on Season 2, Episode 16 of Quantico, and the relationship between Clay and Max. I really love the two of them together, and I thought that they embodied the term Power Couple.</p><p>I hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine woke up to his fiance showering him in kisses. These were his favorite moments, and there had admittedly not been enough of them as of late. He giggled as the kisses moved to his neck and opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s up early.” He joked as Sebastian moved back up to kiss him. “Good morning to you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you.” Sebastian groaned. “It’s been way too long. Call into work today, and let’s spend some quality time together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so I should miss work because you’ve been busy with your new, secret job? You won’t even tell me what you’re doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had been a regular conversation for the past month or so. Sebastian was being very tight-lipped about his daily activities, and Blaine was a naturally curious person. He wasn’t angry— he knew Sebastian would tell him if he could— but he wasn’t above complaining when whatever he was doing was taking his fiance away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m just doing some extra work for my mom. Suddenly being thrust into the presidency isn’t easy, you know. She needs someone to advise her. Not to mention, she’s giving a lot more speeches lately. Someone has to write those.” Sebastian’s phone chose that moment to chime, and he rolled away to check it. “Speak of the devil.” He sighed, pulling the covers off and climbing out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine whined. “The United States can last one day without you, can’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian laughed. “And the biggest LGBT support network can last the day without its CEO? C’mon. Don’t you have some big meeting with that tech company anyway?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you were the one that asked me to call in.” Blaine couldn’t deny that he was disappointed Sebastian had to leave. He followed the other man to the bathroom and blocked him from getting in. “Just be straight with me. Are you really still just an advisor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.” Sebastian equivocated. “But really, that’s all I can say.” He checked the time on his phone. “If you want, we can shower together. Save some water?” He leaned down to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine felt his resolve melt away. “Fine.” He let Sebastian into the bathroom and went to go grab his clothes for the day. As the other man got the shower started, Blaine checked his schedule for the day. Sebastian was right. Ever since </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blazer</span>
  </em>
  <span> had taken off while he was in college, he had thousands of meetings every day, and it would’ve been really hard to take a day off. Still, he really missed spending time with his fiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt arms worm around his waist and kisses being pressed to his shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts. “C’mon. Water’s warm.” Sebastian said, softly. Blaine turned in his arms and kissed him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart, he looked Sebastian in the eye. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slow smile spread across Sebastian’s face as if it was the first time he’d heard Blaine whisper those words. “I love you too. Now, let’s go. We have to save the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine should’ve known. Sebastian was a romantic, but taking time out of a workday to plan their wedding was really not his style. He may not have been pissed this morning, but this was a new low, even for Sebastian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your new, secret job? That’s why you asked if we could come here?” He followed after Sebastian. When he didn’t even turn around to look at him, Blaine felt the anger swell even more. “Hey! Are you even listening to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine. You don’t understand. Go back downstairs. This won’t take me long.” He kept walking down the hall towards the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. You aren’t pushing me away that easy. Tell me what you’re doing here.” Blaine watched, shocked, as his fiance sat down behind the computer and started trying to access it. “Are you a hacker now? What is going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Sebastian looked up at him, and Blaine was taken aback by just how desperate he looked. “I promise this is important. Please, help me out and make sure she doesn’t come in here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine sighed and walked away to see what Susan was doing. He caught up with her as she was about to head up the stairs and gave her his biggest, most charming smile. “Susan! This house is beautiful. Do you think we could have the wedding here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Susan smiled back, politely. “I don’t think this would be the most appropriate venue, but I can show you some other places. Did you leave your fiance in the gallery?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. He’s conferring with his mother— you know, the President has to have input on every aspect of this wedding.” He laughed, and Susan joined in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, between you and me, every mother is like that. It just proves that she’s human.” Blaine agreed and tried to think of another topic of conversation. Luckily, he was saved by Susan’s phone ringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I have to take this.” She turned and moved back to her living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go check on Sebastian,” Blaine called after her. He went back upstairs and found Sebastian typing passwords in trying to access Susan’s computer. The anger that he had pushed down at Sebastian’s lies reared its ugly head, and he stormed back into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian, I’m leaving.” He turned, ready to head out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine, you’re staying. Unless you want to continue to throw this temper tantrum and act like a child.” The words cut deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because you are the First Son, you do not get a pass to be an asshole. If you’re going to continue to lie and treat me as if I don’t matter, don’t bother coming home.” Blaine felt the tears well in his eyes. He looked at Sebastian for a second, waiting for the apology that he realized wasn’t coming. After a few seconds, he rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’ve got work to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time when he turned, he moved quickly. When he got downstairs, someone that he’s pretty sure was working with Sebastian tried to stop him, but he shook them off. He couldn’t even think of turning back. He didn’t even know his fiance anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole rest of the day, Blaine fumed. He didn’t know what happened to turn Sebastian— charming, smug, but always honest Sebastian— into the man that he had seen today. After a few hours and talking to some friends on the phone, he had finally started to calm down enough to see reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one hand, he recognized that Sebastian was doing work for his mom, and she had him doing important, </span>
  <em>
    <span>classified</span>
  </em>
  <span> work. On the other hand, his work was also pretty confidential, and Sebastian knew a lot about what he did. He sighed and poured himself a glass of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cherry on top of the fucking cake was when her soon to be brother-in-law’s ex-girlfriend came to visit. Blaine knew she was doing work with Sebastian, but seeing her in person was a bit jarring. She practically begged Blaine to take Sebastian back— to forgive him and keep him sane. He knew she was just trying to help, but he couldn’t shake off his feelings as easily as she wanted him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he also loved Sebastian, no matter what. And he knew the minute that thought had crossed his mind that he was going to forgive him. After all, Sebastian had loved him before he shot to fame, and he’d stuck by no matter what Blaine put him through. Besides, he knew that whatever Sebastian was doing was important, and he was proud of him for the work he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was close to 11 when Sebastian climbed into bed and hesitantly kissed his shoulder. He hummed. “My fiance has returned from whatever has been keeping him from me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I hate lying to you.” Sebastian sighed. “I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t have to.” Blaine rolled over to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. That’s why I’m marrying you. Just, let me know next time you need to use our relationship. You don’t even have to tell me what for. Just promise you’ll tell me as much as you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” Sebastian kissed him. “For the rest of my life, I promise that I’ll tell you whatever I can. And I promise to keep you safe.” Blaine smiled back. “I already told everyone that I’m not available tomorrow. I want to spend the day with you. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled softly. “Yea, I’ll call Shelley and have her deal with anything that comes up. But for now, I’m exhausted. Let’s go to bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian nodded and pulled Blaine closer to him. Blaine snuggled close to his fiance, confident that they could take on anything the world threw at them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>